The field of the disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for dispensing beverages, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for dispensing beverages into different sized containers.
Conventional beverage dispensers have a nozzle for dispensing beverages into beverage containers positioned on a surface below the nozzle. However, the distance between the surface and the nozzle limits the size of beverage containers that can be filled by the beverage dispenser. Specifically, tall beverage containers may not fit in the space between the nozzle and the surface. Conversely, if the space between the nozzle and the surface is greater than the height of the beverage container, an unacceptable amount of the beverage may splash and/or spill when the apparatus dispenses beverage towards the beverage container. Accordingly, some beverage dispensers are adjustable to allow users to dispense beverages into different sized containers. However, known beverage dispensers can be difficult to adjust and may include bulky components for supporting the different sized containers.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved beverage dispenser that a user can readily adjust to accommodate different sized beverage containers.